rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dasmius Krystallo
|text1=Present day |item2= |text2=The Order of St. Rimmington Sarothic Church |item3= |text3=Third Age }} Dasmius Kristol is a powerful Icyene and one of Saradomin's most loyal commander. Physical Description Dasmius stands about 7ft. Unlike most of his kind, he has six wings instead of two. He also wears blue armour bearing Saradomin's symbol, and a necklace that also bears Saradomin's symbol. He wore a tiara created by Saradomin himself and imbued with Icyenic magic, allowing him channel his power. He is also one of few known full blooded Icyene to speak in the Icyenic tongue. He does however wear the order's traditional blue robes during meetings or important events. Powers and Abilities Being an Icyene, he is extemely powerful in combat, wielding his two icyenic blades. He has mastery over thunder and the storms. He also seem to survive outer space as seen when he's stabbing Tuska. Overview Dasmius is an icyene. He lived for millenia, and is a master of the sword. Currently he is adventuring, discovering the secrets of the mahjarrats, and slaying demons all around Gielinor. He a member of The Order of St. Rimmington Sarothic Church. Early Life Born to Dorav and Kayl Kristol in the third age at New Domina, Dasmius Kristol is a member of Saradomin's army during the God Wars. During a battle with K'ril Tsutsaroth, he was incapacitated by demon's blade before turning his eyes on his comrade, Zilyana. Both nearly died but he was taken back to New Domina to heal by by his father Dorav, while Zilyana herself was taken by Saradomin to the Fist of Guthix site to heal. While Zilyana fully recovered from her injuries, Dasmius was left with a scar. Near the end of the God Wars, Saradomin was banished from Gielinor due to the Edicts created by Guthix. Furious at Guthix for removing him from Gielinor, plans to kill him and bring his master back. Assassination of Guthix His plan to kill Guthix became a reality when Orlando Smith and an adventurer discovered Guthix's resting place, after learning that Guthix's resting place has been found, he made his way to the entrance. Following Kree'arra's retreat, he and Zilyana led Saradominist forces to kill Juna whose was protecting the chamber leading to Guthix ultimately he failed to kill her. However, after his comrade, Zilyana killed Cres, and the arrivial of the Zarosian, the seal that leads to Guthix's chamber has opened allowing him to proceed to Guthix. Determined to kill him and remove the Edicts of Guthix, he raced the Zarosians and Guthixians to his chamber. But when Dasmius arrived he was already dead, slain by the Mahjarrat Sliske. Despite losing the opportunity to kill Guthix, the Edicts were abolish and was pleased to see Saradomin return to Gielinor. The Battle for Gielinor Dasmius immediately went on Tuska and face her during assault after assault he continously stabbed Tuska at her weakpoint. Trivia Originally Dasmius had a hatred towards heretics, this was later removed due to being "too extremist" for the character. His tiara bear resemblance the Crown Archival, an elder artifact owned by Saradomin, this is a sign of Dasmius' position as a Commander. Silverlight Skypouncer.PNG|Silverlight, Dasmius' faithful companion. Dasmius Fighting Demons.png|Dasmius facing off with a demon. Dasmius and Juna.PNG|Dasmius meeting with Juna. 231px-Commander Zilyana.png|Zilyana, Dasmius' comrade during the God Wars and the 6th Age. Dion Magnan Perfect Crop 3.png|Lord Dion Magnan, his mentor. Saradomin_(The_Death_of_Chivalry).png|Saradomin, the god whose Dasmius is Loyal to. K'ril Tsutsaroth.png|K'ril Tsutsaroth, the demon that nearly killed him during the God Wars. Dasmius' Manor.PNG|Damius' manor in New Domina. Dasmius on Tuska.PNG|Dasmius on Tuska. Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Icyene Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Characters